why is high school so hard
by rinXtwinXlen
Summary: an AU high school fic Krista is a high school with a crush so what dose you do. everything and anything she he will like her but will it work or push him father away (EranX Krista


**My frist SNK fan fic be nice**

Krista woke up in her bed it was Friday one more day till the weekend Krista knew she had to get up for school and she had to get Armin up to. Oh yea he lives with her in a small two room house. When Armin was vary young his parents died in a car crash. After that his grandpa took him but die when Armin was only 14 Krista took him in as her brother seen as she lived alone and after a few month Armin got a job and now help play the rent both him and Krista work after school so they still have weekends off even though every now and again Krista will pick up a few extra shift. Armin didn't like her doing it because she would push her self to hard.

Krista got up and walked across the hall to Armin's room she lightly knocked on the door.

"Armin are you up? Its time to get ready for school."

"uh yah I am up I be down soon" he said though the door.

"Ok I am going to take a shower to try not to run any water "

She got some clean clothes a hoped into a shower it was getting close to summer break and Krista really want to get her crush to talk/notes her. She was just so shy around him. And to top it all off he was Armin's best friend Earn.

She got out of the shower and blow dried her hair. She didn't were make up much so is gave her more time to eat in the morning. She got dressed and walked down stairs.

Armin had cooked up so eggs and bacon.

"Armin thank you for making breakfast ."

"Hehehe no problem."

They both sat down to eat. Armin looked over to the blonde girl he lived with and come to love as a sister.

"So you going to tell Earn soon?"

Yes Armin knew about Krista's crush and earn was his best friend. He wanted them to be together but he also knew how shy Krista could be.

The girl blushed a bit at his Question.

"Well I want to but I cant just walk up and say hey Earn I like you lets go out."

Armin laugh "Well no but you should tell him you like him soon or at lest talk to him more. There only one more week till summer break them you wont see him till late fall."

"I know I just don't know how to tell him. What if he doesn't like me back?"

"He has no reason to you pretty your nice your smart .Whats not to like."

"I am short shy and kind of awkward."

"Krista if you really want me to I can ask Earn was he thinks of you."

"Would you really?" she asked wanting to take him up on that offer.

"Yah of course. Oh before I for get I can have a friend spend the over her tonight right?"

"yes you can but witch friend?"

"…Earn …." Armin answered slowly.

Krista blushed.

"Well I wont say no."

"Thank you sis"

"Come on let get to school." She said and pick up her school bag. Armin fallowed.

The got to school and waved good bye the have a different class's first period. But her first class was with Eran. They all sat down as the second bell rang the student teacher Levi walk in.

As use no good Moring class not like any of them really cared.

"Class we are going to have a small change I made up a new seating plan last night. And after we finish getting that done we are going to scrub these desk's clean."

"Wait sir this is English not home ect you cant seriously-"

Eran try to reason with his teacher.

"Jaeger I am the teacher in this class you will do as I say when I say or you will be given dentition do I make my self clear?"

"Yes." Earn ground needless too say Levi was not his favourite teacher.

The new seating argument was all to bad but Krista would have hard time now seen as she was right next to Earn her big crush. everyone was given a clean sponge and a bucket of soppy water.

Earn was first to say he was done Levi took one look as the desk

"Do it again its not clean I can see marks on it"

"What but I uhggg!"

Krista giggled a bit. "Would you like some help I am almost done mine."

"Really that would be really nice thanks ." he smiled at her. She blushed a bit and nodded giving him a small smile back finely every had there desk clean even thought the class was half over by this point.

Levi wrote down what to do next on the bored and the class going to work the job was to partnered up the one beside you and between the two of you make 3 different kinds of pomes. Oh boy thought Krista how am I going to get thought this class.

**Please rivew and let me know if its good I am really trying please be nice!**


End file.
